


lie down with me

by georgiehensley



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Caretaking, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sickfic, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>carlos is sick. of all the people to come to his aid, chad is the last person he'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lie down with me

**Author's Note:**

> i published this minific on tumblr back in december, but with the lack of appreciation for this ship, i thought i'd post it here too. because, yeah, this ship deserves more love. these two are literally the gayest in the movie and they should totally be boyfriends. (bc mal/ben, evie/jay, & audrey/jane can then be canon.)
> 
> also, mini headcanon in here that all the princess movies still exist, but they're considered nonfiction in this world since, obviously, the princesses exist and their stories are all true.

of all the people who could come to his aid while he lies in bed sick with a cold, chad was the last person he would have thought of. really, he expected jay, since they’re roommates after all, but the long-haired boy actually wants to stay as far away from carlos as possible, claiming that he can’t get sick as a big tourney game is coming up, even asking to room with someone else for the time being. carlos really wishes jay would show at least a little more sympathy for him.

so here he is, stuck with chad, who’s asking him question after question in order to make sure he’s as comfortable as possible, but carlos wishes he’d just go away.

“leave me alone.” he finds himself whining out, the comment followed almost immediately by a cough, which he figures is karma getting back at him for being so rude. but chad, oh-the-gentleman all of a sudden, accepts the command, wishing carlos well and moving to leave.

“wait,” carlos says, making him stop in his tracks. “sorry, i didn’t mean it. i just wish you wouldn’t be so… insistent on helping me. i took all my mediation, i have as many tissues as i could possibly need, all i really want now is just to watch a movie or something.”

“oh,” chad says. “do you still want me to go then, or?”

“no,” carlos says, a faint smile appearing on his face as he continues, “i need a movie-watching buddy.”

“but i don’t want to–” chad starts to say, but carlos looks at him with his big, brown, puppy dog-like eyes and the blond sighs. “fine.” he crosses the room, settling in next to carlos as he sits down on the boy’s bed. “what movie?”

“ _cinderella_.” carlos says with a smirk. chad smiles and shakes his head. _my favorite biopic_ , he thinks sarcastically but doesn’t say aloud.

at some point in the movie, carlos - likely due to all the medicine in his system and the cold making him weaker - dozes off, his head falling against chad’s shoulder. not wanting to get sick and feeling slightly uncomfortable beneath the somewhat heavy weight, the blond momentarily thinks about pushing carlos off of him, but then he takes a look at him in his peaceful state, listening to the soft snores that slip out of his mouth, and he changes his mind, instead turning his attention back onto the movie that he’s seen so many times before. a little while later, carlos wakes up, softly mumbling an apology as he lies down completely, turning onto his side so that his back faces chad. 

“it’s fine.” the prince says back, just as softly, a small smile appearing on his face. “sleep well, carlos.”

“thanks.”

chad then grabs the remote and shuts the tv, leaving the room fairly dark, allowing carlos to fall back asleep. just before he can leave, though, chad slips over to the other side of the bed, lightly brushing a kiss onto carlos’ forehead. he’s gone before the white-haired boy can see him standing in front of him, but it still leaves the younger of the two with a faint smile on his face as he dozes off yet again.


End file.
